Sweet
by AkinaJung
Summary: Sarada selalu di dekat Inojin. Mitsuki bilang tidak peduli. Tetapi kenapa ia merasa dango yang dimakannya tidak lagi manis? Mitsuki meminta Bibi Sakura mengobati lidahnya, tetapi Bibi Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memberitahunya sesuatu. /semicanon.


**Sweet**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **U. Sarada & Mitsuki**

(Sarada selalu didekat Inojin, Mitsuki bilang tidak peduli. Tetapi kenapa ia merasa dango yang dimakannya tidak lagi manis? Mitsuki meminta Bibi Sakura mengobati lidahnya, tetapi Bibi Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memberitahunya sesuatu. /semi-canon)

…

"Nenek kaca mata! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Cepat pergi alien pirang !"

Mitsuki memerhatikan interaksi rekan satu timnya dengan putra sulung dari klan Yamanaka itu dalam diam. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Yamanaka Inojin dengan Uchiha Sarada akan selalu adu mulut setiap mata mereka saling bertemu. Mitsuki tidak tahu penyebab, siapa yang memulai atau bagaimana berawalnya, setiap ia mengalihkan mata sedikit saja, kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu pasti sudah berdebat. Dimana Sarada akan tetap memasang ekspresi dingin walau urat kekesalan sudah muncul di dahinya dan Inojin akan menebar senyum menyebalkan khas ayahnya. Yang Mitsuki tahu, kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat dan Mitsuki mengerti betapa dekatnya kedua orang itu sebenarnya.

"Hei, hei. Kau mau coba? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sejak tadi? Kau selalu memerhatikan Sarada," Chouchou menawarkan kripik kentang rasa _original_ yang ia makan pada Mitsuki.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Mitsuki kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir ini adalah rasa terbaik, kau tidak mau mencobanya?" tawar Chouchou lagi dan tetap ditolak dengan sopan oleh Mitsuki. Tanpa berkata apapun Mitsuki meninggalkan Chouchou dalam satu kedipan mata. Membuat putri dari klan Akimichi itu merengut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sarada bingung.

Chouchou menghela napasnya kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya Mitsuki memang benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia tipe pemalu," ujarnya dan dibalas senyum aneh oleh Sarada.

…

Lagi-lagi Inojin dan Sarada berdebat dan kini ditambah oleh Boruto yang mencampuri perdebatan mereka. Mitsuki duduk di sudut memerhatikan gadis Uchiha berkacamata yang sedang menyesap _ocha_ hangatnya sebelum membalas ucapan Inojin yang lagi-lagi membuat gadis itu kesal.

Mitsuki memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _Tidak ada urusannya denganku,_ batinnya. Pemuda empat belas tahun itu mengambil satu tusuk dango kesukaannya dan mulai mengunyahnya. Mitsuki mengrinyit heran. Dango yang ia makan tidak semanis biasanya.

"Mitsuki?" Mitsuki menoleh mendapati gadis berkacamata itu sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Sarada?"

Sarada memperbaiki letak kaca matanya "Tidak, kau hanya terlihat terganggu,"

Mitsuki menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum menyebalkan "Hn. Kalian sangat ribut," jawabnya enteng. Sarada menghela napasnya kemudian menegak _ocha_ -nya hingga tandas. "Sudah kuduga, Boruto dan Inojin sama menyebalkannya pantas saja kau terganggu"

"Hei!" protes Boruto sedangkan Inojin hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kupikir kau sama saja. Kau terlihat menikmati perdebatannya," Mitsuki mengambil dangonya lagi. Ia kembali tidak mendapati rasa manis di sana. Semenjak ia memerhatikan interaksi Inojin dan Sarada, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti dan membuatnya tidak menikmati apapun yang ia makan. _Lidahku pasti sedang bermasalah,_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi lebar Sarada mendengar ucapan rekan satu timnya itu. "Aku tidak menikmatinya!" bantah Sarada. Mitsuki tersenyum kemudian membalas "Kau menikmatinya, Uchiha,"

"Mitsuki, kau menyebalkan,"

Dan Mitsuki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. _Dangonya bertambah manis,_ diam-diam Mitsuki tersenyum semakin lebar.

…

"Mitsuki- _san_!" Mitsuki berbalik ke sumber suara. Yamanaka Inojin berlari menghampirinya dengan satu kantung bingkisan kecil yang bergoyang. "Huh, akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa aku titipi," ujarnya.

Mitsuki menatap Inojin meminta penjelasan "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yamanaka Inojin menyerahkan bingkisan yang dibawanya kepada Mitsuki "Itu beberapa tusuk dango, aku baru saja membelinya dan ingin memberikannya pada Sarada," Mitsuki yang mendengar nama Sarada menaikan satu alisnya "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak sempat memberikannya, aku harus latihan sekarang. Tolong berikan padanya ya, Mitsuki- _san_ ," Inojin tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Mitsuki yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa Inojin dan Sarada sering makan dango bersama?" Mitsuki menghela napasnya kemudian memutar arah menuju kediaman Uchiha. _Apa peduliku._

…

"Kau yakin tak mau?" tanya Sarada sekali lagi. Mitsuki menggeleng kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak suka dango," _dan entah kenapa semakin tak suka karna Inojin yang memberikannya._

Sarada menaikan satu alisnya "Setahuku kau sangat menyukai dango," Mitsuki yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain kembali menatap Sarada. "Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai tidak menyukai dango," ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Mitsuki bingung menjawab bagaimana. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung mengapa ia tidak bernafsu memakan makanan manis favoritnya itu. "Rasa manisnya hilang," jawabnya tak yakin. Sarada menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Manisnya hilang?" Mitsuki mengangguk "Akhir-akhir ini kurasa lidahku sedang bermasalah," _dan aku tak mengerti mengapa selalu kumat saat berada di dekatmu dan Inojin._

"Tunggu sebentar, mungkin Mama bisa membantu masalahmu," gadis berkaca mata itu kemudian menuju dapur untuk memanggil Uchiha Sakura. Sakura segera keluar di susul Sarada di belakangnya.

"Mitsuki- _kun_ , apa kau sakit?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada lembut pada anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Mama, tolong bantu Mitsuki ya. Aku harus pergi, Inojin berjanji mentraktirku setelah dia selesai latihan,"

Sakura menuntun Mitsuki untuk duduk di sofa setelah Sarada pergi. Sakura mendudukan diri di sebelah Mitsuki kemudian mulai memeriksa keadaan Mitsuki. Namun istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bermasalah dalam tubuh anak itu.

"Kau sepertinya baik-baik saja Mitsuki- _kun_. Bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahmu?"

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Bibi. Aku baik-baik saja hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan," Mitsuki diam sebentar "Rasa manis dari dango yang kumakan hilang. Lidahku sepertinya bermasalah," jelasnya.

Sakura sedikit bingung kemudian wanita berambut merah muda itu mulai bertanya "Sejak kapan kau merasa seperti itu, Mitsuki- _kun_ ?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat aku dan teman-teman berkumpul di kedai dango,"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu di sana? Sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak tenang mungkin?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Mitsuki diam cukup lama. Wajah tampannya menampakan raut berpikir "Mungkin ada. Aku cukup terganggu melihat perdebatan Sarada dan Inojin," Mitsuki buru-buru menambahkan "Mereka berdebat itu adalah hal biasa tapi semakin aku memerhatikannya, aku semakin terganggu,"

Sakura mulai mengerti kemudian tersenyum tipis "Apa karna mereka sangat berisik saat berdebat?" Mitsuki menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ku pikir bukan karna itu, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa. Maaf Bibi karna merepotkanmu,"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Wanita bermata hijau cerah itu tersenyum lebar dan sesekali tertawa kecil. " _Ne_ Mitsuki- _kun_ , mau Bibi beri tahu solusi agar dangonya terasa manis lagi? Ah, mungkin semakin manis,"

Mitsuki tidak menjawab tapi kedua matanya menatap lekat mata Ibu Sarada yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Datang ke kedai dango pukul tujuh malam nanti. Bibi pastikan kau akan merasakan dango terbaik dan kau pasti mengerti apa masalahmu," Sakura mengacak rambut Mitsuki.

 _Dasar anak muda, ah mereka manis sekali,_ Sakura terkekeh kecil.

….

Sarada masuk ke kedai dango yang Mamanya beri tahu. Kedua mata hitam besar miliknya mendapati teman laki-laki satu timnya sedang duduk dengan beberapa tusuk dango di depannya. Gadis berkaca mata itu mendudukan diri di samping Mitsuki dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sarada?" Sarada hanya bergumam singkat. "Mama memintaku untuk ke sini, Mama bilang ada yang ingin bertemu denganku," jelasnya seolah mengerti jika Mitsuki bingung akan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang sedang menunggu? Apa mungkin Alien Pirang itu?"

Mitsuki menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum miring "Entahlah. Kupikir kau selalu bersama Yamanka dan Akimichi itu," Sarada merasa ada nada tak suka di kalimat yang diucapkan Mitsuki namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau mau dango?" tawar Mitsuki.

"Apa mama sudah mengobatimu? Lidahmu sudah sembuh?"

Mitsuki hanya mengangguk. Lama mereka terdiam, Sarada berulang kali menengok ke belakang namun tak mendapati seseorang pun masuk ke kedai dango itu. "Mungkin orang yang Mama maksud tidak datang. Kalau begitu aku pulang,"

"Sarada," panggil Mitsuki. Sarada menoleh menunggu Mitsuki melanjutkan "Duduklah. Bantu aku menghabiskan dango ini,"

Sarada kembali duduk meski merasa aneh dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Mitsuki padanya. "Tidak biasanya," komentar Sarada singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan salah satu rekan satu timku," ujar Mitsuki nampak acuh.

"Kau bisa mengajak Boruto,"

Mitsuki melahap dangonya "Aku sudah cukup sering bersamanya. Kau sepertinya lebih menyukai bersama Yamanaka Inojin dibandingkan dengan teman satu timmu ya?"

"Hei bukan begitu!" bantah Sarada.

Mitsuki melempar senyum menyebalkan "Lalu, mengapa kau terus bersamanya Uchiha?"

Sarada menghela napasnya "Aku selalu bersama Chouchou tentu saja aku akan bertemu Inojin. Kau tahu sendiri mereka satu tim," jawabnya kemudian menopang dagu.

"Jadi kau tidak akan keberatan kan jika menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku?"

Sarada menoleh cepat ke arah Mitsuki. Dia tidak terlalu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Mitsuki katakan namun otaknya cukup cerdas mencerna maksud dari kalimat itu. Dan pipinya mulai memanas. Segera Sarada membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mitsuki lagi kini dengan senyum tipis. Sarada mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya. _Apa-apaan rekan satu timku ini,_ gerutunya dalam hati. "Ke-kenapa tidak. Kau temanku juga," jawab Sarada lengkap dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Mitsuki tersenyum dalam diam. Melihat Sarada memerah seperti itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum. Mitsuki mengambil satu tusuk dango lagi kemudian memakannya. Manis. Sangat manis. Mitsuki mengulurkan dango ditangannya pada Sarada "Mau?" dan saat Sarada menerima suapannya dengan malu-malu, Mitsuki sadar. Semuanya terasa manis saat ia bersama Sarada. Hanya berdua tanpa Yamanaka Inojin atau si berisik Uzumaki Boruto.

"Jadi, apa dangonya semakin terasa manis saat aku yang menyuapimu?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

…

Sakura tersenyum manis setelah menguping putri kesayangannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Yamanaka Inojin yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungannya.

"Hei, jangan ganggu mereka hari ini saja," bisik Sakura. Inojin yang berhasil melepaskan diri merengut "Kenapa Bi? Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka?"

Sakura hanya terkekeh tanpa menjawab dan itu membuat Inojin kesal "Kalau begitu tidak akan ku biarkan," sebelum Inojin masuk ke dalam kedai, Sakura telah menyeret paksa putra sulung sahabatnya itu menjauh.

"Bibi Sakura! Lepaskan aku!"

 **Selesai.**


End file.
